greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Patty McCormack
Patty McCormack played Rebecca Franklin in the season one Grey's Anatomy episode Who's Zoomin' Who?. She also played Cynthia in the season two Private Practice episode Homeward Bound. Career Filmography *''Barking Mad'' (2018) *''The Bad Seed'' (2018) *''Shortly to Go (short)'' (2017) *''House of Deadly Secrets'' (2018) *''The Garage Sale'' (2017) *''Vikes'' (2017) *''Chicanery'' (2017) *''A Moving Romance'' (2017) *''The Garage Sale'' (2016) *''Atwill Web Series (short)'' (2014) *''Buttwhistle'' (2014) *''Have You Met Miss Jones? (short)'' (2012) *''The Master'' (2012) *''Soda Springs'' (2012) *''2ND Take'' (2011) *''Elevator Girl'' (2010) *''Citizen Jane'' (2009) *''A Christmas Proposal'' (2008) *''Frost/Nixon'' (2008) *''Psycho Hillbilly Cabin Massacre! (short)'' (2007) *''In the Wall (short)'' (2007) *''Left in Darkness'' (2006) *''Seth'' (2006) *''Heart of the Beholder'' (2005) *''Gone But Not Forgotten'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Snapshot'' (2005) *''Shallow Ground'' (2004) *''Target'' (2004) *''The Kiss'' (2003) *''The Silvergleam Whistle (short)'' (2003) *''Inhabited'' (2003) *''Choosing Matthias'' (2001) *''The Medicine Show'' (2001) *''Acceptable Risk'' (2001) *''The Silencing (short)'' (2000) *''Silent Predators'' (1999) *''Mommy's Day'' (1997) *''Mommy'' (1997) *''Saturday the 14th Strikes Back'' (1988) *''Private Road: No Trespassing'' (1987) *''Answers'' (1985) *''Invitation to Hell'' (1984) *''Night Partners'' (1983) *''Bug'' (1975) *''The Young Animals'' (1968) *''The Young Runaways'' (1968) *''The Mini-Skirt Mob'' (1968) *''Maryjane'' (1968) *''Jacktown'' (1962) *''The Explosive Generation'' (1961) *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1960) *''Kathy O''' (1958) *''All Mine to Give'' (1957) *''The Snow Queen'' (1957) *''The Bad Seed'' (1956) *''Man Against Pain'' (1953) *''Here Come the Groom'' (1951) *''Two Gals and a Guy'' (1951) Television *''General Hospital'' (2018) *''Stan Against Evil'' (2017) *''Chance'' (2017) *''Atwill at Large'' (2017) *''The Ranch'' (2017) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2013-2015) *''Have You Met Miss Jones?'' (2012-2013) *''Scandal'' (2012) *''Supernatural'' (2012) *''GCB'' (2012) *''Prime Suspect'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Greek'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''South of Nowhere'' (2008) *''Shark'' (2008) *''Smith'' (2007) *''What About Brian'' (2006) *''The Sopranos'' (2000-2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2005) *''Entourage'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''The D.A.'' (2004) *''Skin'' (2003-2004) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''ER'' (2000) *''Baywatch'' (1997) *''Empty Nest'' (1992) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1989) *''The New Lassie'' (1989) *''The Flamingo Kid (short)'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1987-1988) *''Head of the Class'' (1988) *''The Law and Harry McGraw'' (1987) *''Second Chance'' (1987) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (1986) *''On Wings of Eagles (mini-series)'' (1986) *''Partners in Crime'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''Hotel'' (1984) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1982) *''Romance Theatre'' (1982) *''Dallas'' (1981-1982) *''The Ropers'' (1979-1980) *''Fantasy Island'' (1979) *''Emergency!'' (1972-1979) *''Friends'' (1979) *''The Love Boat'' (1978) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1974-1975) *''Mobile One'' (1975) *''Cannon'' (1975) *''The Manhunter'' (1974) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1974) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1974) *''Police Story'' (1974) *''O'Hara, U.S. Treasury'' (1972) *''The Best of Everything'' (1970) *''Lancer'' (1969) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1968) *''The Farmer's Daughter'' (1964) *''The Doctors'' (1963) *''Rawhide'' (1962-1963) *''The New Breed'' (1962) *''Route 66'' (1960-1961) *''Death Valley Days'' (1960) *''The Chevy Mystery Show'' (1960) *''One Step Beyond'' (1959) *''The United States Steel Hour'' (1954-1959) *''Peck's Bad Girl'' (1959) *''Playhouse 90'' (1957-1959) *''Young Dr. Malone'' (1958) *''Wagon Train'' (1958) *''Goodyear Theatre'' (1958) *''Studio 57'' (1957-1958) *''Matinee Theatre'' (1957-1958) *''Kraft Theatre'' (1953-1958) *''Cavalcade of America'' (1957) *''General Electric Theater'' (1956) *''As the World Turns'' (1956) *''Climax!'' (1956) *''Mama'' (1949-1956) *''Casablanca'' (1955) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1954) *''The Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse'' (1954) *''The Motorola Television Hour'' (1954) *''Campbell Summer Soundstage'' (1954) *''The Web'' (1954) *''The Revlon Mirror Theater'' (1953) *''Willys Theatre Presenting Ben Hecht's Tales of the City'' (1953) External Links * * Category:Actors